


The sun shines warm

by ethereal_sunkyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_sunkyu/pseuds/ethereal_sunkyu
Summary: low quality ramble





	

The little pop in his knuckles made Hinata smile. Convinced he had been born ready to complete this game, the little spiker grabbed the console and settled himself comfortably on the sofa. He could feel his friend's presence peeking over his shoulder -but that couldn't be seen as a negative thing for Shōyō, who appreciated the setter's company. Barely a few seconds in the game, Hinata pressed pause and shot an embarrassingly clueless look at Kenma.  
"Uh.. How do you do the 'pwaah!' and 'pseh' things?"  
Obviously, his noises might as well have been gibberish, because Kenma clearly didn't catch any of that. He took a guess and glanced down at the buttons, pointing a left bumpy one and then a blue one.  
"..well, if you want to attack, press them."  
Hinata blinked a few times, his gaze jumping from the console to his friend.  
"Huaaah, you mean at the same time? That's hard!"  
He exclaimed, pouting already. The Nekoma player mouthed a 'no it isn't' for himself and without giving it much thought, placed his fingertips over Hinata's hands and gently guided him to the buttons. For a guy who plays volleyball daily, Shōyō sure had soft hands. The orange ball of radiating sunshine didn't seem to bother being this close to Kenma, too absorbed in learning to defeat the monster. The setter's hands lingered over Hinata's for a few seconds before he jerked them off, sticking them in his sweater's tummy pocket. 

Kenma wasn't really the type to blush, but he could feel his whole body heat up after the brief moment he spent touching Hinata's skin. His mind was in disarray, but he quickly gathered himself into a functioning human being and glued his eyes to the screen. If he had to be honest, he'd let his friend know that he sucked, but out of fear of hurting his feelings, his mouth remained shut. Hinata didn't mind. He has grown accustomed to Kenma's silence and filled the gaps with more rambling, which Kenma would be glad to listen to. 

The only friend the boy truly had was Kuroo. Obviously, that changed when he and Hinata first met in that jogging incident. He wasn't sure he was going to make it through the whole first encounter without searching for his words too much, but Shōyō handled the situation with such an ease that Kenma felt all of his anxiety fade away. 

He was truly content to have met the sunshine that was Hinata Shōyō. The boy involuntary shined light in his life and brought a whole new meaning to volleyball for the young setter. He wasn't sure he could pinpoint exactly what he was feeling at the moment. He just knew he would have to get used to it, for it would randomly make appearances again and warm his heart like a deep breath of summer nights.


End file.
